Promises
by Alscye Onei
Summary: Fuuko wants Tokiya to make her a promise before she goes


Promise

By: Shannon Hackbarth

Anime: Flame of Recca

Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted under nobuyuki anzai!

This didn't really say what I wanted it to say and the ending is weak, but I am ok with this fic.

(&(&)(&$$&)(&&&(&&&)(&&(&)&

All Tokiya Mikagami could hear was the screeching of tires and the sounds of shattering glass. Across his face he felt a sticky warm spreading, burning his eyes. Then everything was black.

"Oh god!" Tokiya shot up out of the bed he lay in. He looked around in a panic and saw he was not in his bed at home. Glancing down at his hands, he gasped. They were covered in white bandages to the elbows and he was wearing a hospital robe. He calmed down quickly and looked around him again. He was sitting in the center of a small hospital room, with a couple of chair in the corner and a call button above his head. His hands drifted up to his head and felt the thick bandages there. He lay back with a groan and looked around again. What had happened? All he could remember was leaving Recca's house with Fuuko and his son in the car and now he was waking up in a hospital bed. His eyes continued their inspection of the room, when they came to a stop on one of the chairs.

When he noticed her, Fuuko gave him a small smile. Something in her eyes twisted that smile and made it seem sad, almost regretful. "Morning, sleepy head."

Gingerly he sat up again. "What happened?"

"There was an accident on the way home-" Fuuko hesitated, as she stared at her hands.

"What?!?"

She looked up quickly. "But you weren't hurt bad. Only some minor burns and a couple of gashes, that's it!" She assured him. She smiled that sad smile again.

He looked at her closely. "What about Kiyoshi?" Their son meant the world to them both.

"He is fine. He got a bump on the head and scraped a little, but he is fine." She chuckled. "In fact, he can go home even before you do!"

He leaned closer. "And what about you, Fuuko? How are you?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I am fine now, the doctors didn't even have to look at me."

Tokiya lay back with a sigh and rubbed his forehead. He felt the medication start to kick back in, dozing off as it gently pulled him to sleep. He was shaken out of the spell by Fuuko.

"Tokiya."

He struggled to sit up again. "Hm?"

Fuuko studied her hands as she spoke to him. "Do you remember what we said when we were married, about wanting to grow old together?" He nodded and she continued. "What would you do if I were gone?"

He sat up straighter and looked at her closely. "Fuuko, wha-"

She interupted him sharply. "I need to know something. I need to know if you can going for Kiyoshi's sake if I were gone. That you won't give up and leave him an orphan."

Tokiya let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding. "Is this because of the accident?"

She glared at him and answered agitatedly. "Yes, but it's not as simple as that." Her tone turned pleading. She lifted her eyes to stare at him. "We've been through so much and I want to know. Promise me."

Tokiya leaned back at the ferocity of her tone. "Yes, yes I will. I promise, Fuuko."

Her entire body seemed to relax instantly. She immediately stood up and began fluffing his pillows. "You need to get some rest, Tokiya Mikagami. That is a direct order, mister."

He chuckled and caught her hand as she tucked in the sheet. "Yes, mother." He pulled her down to sit beside him and hugged her. "I don't intend to lose you though."

Her smile was sad as she stood up. "I know." She leaned down and kissed him gently. "I know. And I love you."

She pulled the sheet straight and walked to the door as he began to doze off again. Just as she got to the door, he murmured under his breath. "For the rest of my life."

Tokiya woke slowly, shaking the effects of the drugs with difficulty. His eyes drifted towards the chairs by his bed to see Recca and Yanagi seated in them. Recca was asleep and Yanagi was talking quietly on her cell phone.

"Yes, it was a car accident. Tokiya was hurt, but not too bad. A drunk driver. No, no, Kiyoshi is fine." She hung up gently, wiping her eyes a little. She gasped softly when she saw him awake.

"Recca, Recca, go get the doctor! Go now." She nudged her ninja to wake him.

"Huh, wha- Hime, what's going on? Oh!" He saw Tokiya and ran out the door.

Tokiya's eyes followed him out of the room and returned to Yanagi. She stood by his side. "How are you feeling, Tokiya?"

"A bit dizzy, but fine." He answered softly. "What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital, Tokiya. You were hit by a drunk driver after leaving our house the other night." She dabbed her eyes again. "You were rushed here for emergency treatment. Kiyoshi is fine."

He looked at her oddly. "I know."

The doctor came in at that moment, and checked out Tokiya. He glanced at his clipboard and nodded. "Everything seems to be fine, Mikagami-san. We will keep you here for a couple of day for observation though. You got hit very hard on the head and we want to be sure you are ok." With that, he left.

Tokiya lay back on his bed and sighed loudly. "I hate doctors. Where is Fuuko?"

"Um." Recca hesitated. "Tokiya, Fuuko is, um, gone, man."

Tokiya looked up as his heart clenched. "Impossible. She was just here. I just spoke to her."

Recca and Yanagi looked at each other confused.

"Tokiya, Fuuko is, she-" Yanagi broke down in tears.

Recca took over, his voice close to tears as well. "You've been out for two days, Mikagami. No one has been in here except for us and the staff."

"Where is my wife?" Tokiya growled dangerously. He was terrified now and did not want to show it.

Yanagi's red, puffy eyes sought his. "Fuuko never made it to the hospital, Tokiya. She died at the accident."

His mind was blank. All he could think was it was some sick joke that they were pulling to get him to freak out. In some distant corner of his mind, he knew they would never do that, ever. But that didn't matter. "Please tell me you're joking? Tell me its some sick joke. Please!"

Yanagi broke down again as Recca looked away from him. His gaze drifted down to his hands and watched the bandages shift as he clenched his hands. He heard a distant howling and realized it was him.

(&(&($$&(&)(&(&&$&(&)$$#$

my page break! hope you liked the fic... its a sumission for a fiction contest for my club...


End file.
